Embodiments described herein generally relate to downhole tools. More particularly, such embodiments relate to a downhole tool for gravel packing an annulus between a base pipe and a subterranean formation.
Hydrocarbons produced from a subterranean formation oftentimes have sand or other particulates dispersed therein. As the sand is undesirable to produce, many techniques exist for reducing the sand content in the hydrocarbons. Gravel packing is one technique used to filter and separate the sand from the hydrocarbons in a wellbore.
Gravel packing generally involves running a base pipe into the wellbore. A filter media is wrapped around a perforated section of the base pipe positioned adjacent to the hydrocarbon-producing formation. A gravel slurry, including gravel particulates dispersed within a carrier fluid, is pumped down a work string and into the annulus formed between the screen assembly and the wall of the wellbore. The carrier fluid flows through the screen assembly and back up to the surface through the work string while the gravel particulates remain disposed in the annulus between the screen assembly and the wall of the wellbore. The gravel particulates are used to filter and separate the sand from the hydrocarbons as the hydrocarbons flow from the formation through the screen assembly and into the interior of the base pipe.
What is needed is an improved system and method for gravel packing an annulus between a base pipe and a subterranean formation in a single trip.